Bad Luck
by AuthorBimbang
Summary: Cih.Diam kau sadako!Aku tak butuh jawabanmu/Lepas saja bajumu,baka!"Bentak Sasuke/I-itu mak-maksudku..arggg Hi-na-ta,...bacalah*sugesti
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto tetep milik(?) Masashi Kishimoto, ane cuma minjem tokoh"nya aje. Nanti akan ane kembalikan lg kog, biar tetep bisa syuting di pilem Nar(u)to.**

**.**

**:...BAD LUCK...:**

**.**

**Warning : alur seperduper cepet, typo berserakan, banyak kata yg diulang alias mubazir, nggak ada inti cerita, judul nggak nyambung sama cerita, pendiskripsian tokoh parah XDD. Berdampak negatif bagi orang normal(?), bisa menyebabkan muntah spagety, nangis jus apel, bersin bakso, dan hal aneh lainnya.**

**.**

**Warning : Hinata 8th, Sasuke 10th, Neji 10th, Itachi 12th (^^,**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kriett**

Sebuah pintu kayu bergeser, menampakkan seorang anak kecil yang tengah basah kuyup. Bibirnya pucat, wajahnya terlihat lebih merah dari biasanya. Ia duduk di lantai kayu yang lebih tinggi dari tempatnya berpijak, melepas sepatunya dan kemudian berdiri, bergegas masuk rumah. Berharap tak ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Tapi saat ia berbalik...

.

**Bruuk**

Anak itu jatuh terduduk di lantai kayu, setelah ia menabrak sesuatu yang ada di depannya. Bukan sesuatu tapi seseorang.

"Itai," eluh anak kecil itu, sambil berusaha berdiri. Tangannya mengelus pantat yang tadi membentur lantai.

"Nona dari mana? Nona terlihat kacau," ucap pelayan yang bernama shizune. Shizune merendahkan tubuhnya, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Hinata. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pelan dahi Hinata.

"I-itu..." Hinata tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, tangannya menggengam erat rok tailornya.

"Tuh..kan, badan nona panas. Ayo mandi! Sebelum kakak nona pulang dan tahu keadaan nona." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Shizune yang kini tingginya sejajar dengannya. Kedua kaki Shizune ditekuk, menggunakan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Hal ini memudahkan Hinata menatap mata Shizune. Setelah menatap mata Shizune, terukir senyum tipis di bibir mungil Hinata yang pucat. Shizune bahkan tak menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah senyuman.

"Benar kata Shizune. Jika kak Neji tahu, dia akan menceramahiku sepanjang hari - dan aku tak suka itu," pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Ayo!" Shizune berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya. Menggengam erat tangan mungil Hinata yang dingin. Berusaha menuntunnya menuju kamar mandi.

"A-aku bisa m-mandi sendi-ri." Hinata melepas tangannya yang digenggam oleh Shizune. Kemudian memainkan kedua jari tangannya, kebiasaan Hinata yang tak pernah hilang saat sedang gugup, kedinginan, ataupun malu mengakui apa yang tengah ia rasakan entah pendapat, opini atau semacamnya. Shizune terlihat bimbang menanggapi permintaan Hinata. Ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan saat Hinata mandi.

"Ya. Tapi biarkan saya mengantar nona sampai kamar."

"hm," ucap Hinata disertai anggukan.

.

Shizune dan Hinata berjalan dalam diam. Kini mereka tiba di depan pintu kayu. Disana terdapat ukiran bertuliskan nama Hinata.

"Sampai disini saja," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Nona yakin?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah, saya akan kembali dan membawa makanan untuk nona," ucap Shizune yang tengah berbalik dan hendak menuju ke dapur. Sebelum langkahnya dihentikan oleh suara Hinata.

"A-aku tidak la-par. Um...dimana papa, mama, dan kak Neji?"

Jeda cukup lama hingga Shizune mulai menjawab.

"Nona yakin tidak mau makan? (Hinata mengangguk)—Mereka sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga Uchiha, sepertinya membahas tentang perusahaan."

"Oh," hanya kata singkat yang meluncur dari bibir Hinata.

"Oh, iya. Tadi ad-" Shizune belum selesai dengan kata-katanya tapi Hinata sudah masuk kamar, menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah," ucap Shizune yang kemudian melangkah pergi, hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum beres.

.

**~ Bad Luck ~**

**.**

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju meja belajar, meletakkan tas ransel yang sedari tadi menempel pada punggungnya yang basah. Kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan sehelai kain yang melilit tubuhnya. Ia berjalan menuju almari, mengambil pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan saat tidur. Baju tidur yang menyerupai kucing dengan tudung berbentuk kucing pula. Setelah memakainya Hinata merasa lebih hangat. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang Hinata tak suka saat memakai baju tidur kesayangannya. Tubuhnya yang kecil seakan tenggelam tertelan pakaian yang berbentuk kucing itu. Ia harus beberapa kali membetulkan letak tudung berbentuk kepala kucing yang menutupi sebagian matanya agar ia bisa (lebih) leluasa saat berjalan. Bahkan pipi Hinata yang gembul tenggelam dalam tudung itu. Jangan salahkan Hinata jika baju yang ia kenakan kini terlihat kebesaran. Salahkan saja Sasuke yang menghadiahkan baju itu pada Hinata tanpa bertanya atau berusaha mencari tahu berapa ukuran baju Hinata.

Hinata merangkak ke atas ranjang, merebahkan dirinya disana. Berkali-kali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya sehingga sadar atau tidak sadar ia telah mengganggu seseorang yang tengah tidur di sampingnya. Mata Hinata tetap terjaga, walau ia sudah berusaha agar terlelap. Ia terbangun dari tidur, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Matanya melirik ke arah jam berbentuk kucing yang terletak di atas meja.

"Masih jam tujuh lebih seperempat," gumam Hinata. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas, air mata mengalir, membasahi pipi gembulnya yang merona karena udara dingin setelah hujan. Hinata meringkuk di atas ranjangnya, mendekap erat kedua lututnya yang tengah tertekuk. Menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Terdengar isakan kecil keluar dari bibir pucat Hinata.

.

"Sasuke, pejamkan matamu! Pejamkan matamu, Sasuke! Di rumah Hinata tak mungkin ada hantu." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan pikiran setelah telinganya menangkap suara tangisan seorang anak kecil. Sasuke merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia mengusap pelan lengan dan tengkuknya, agar merasa lebih tenang.

"Huaaa~" Tubuh Sasuke mengejang sesaat setelah mendengar suara tangisan yang memekikkan telinga Sasuke.

"Cukup," ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Ia membuka selimutnya. Matanya bergerak mengamati setiap sudut ruangan. Tepat saat matanya menangkap sesosok gadis kecil yang tengah meringkuk, tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Mata Sasuke tak beralih, tubuhnya terasa beku. Perlahan gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menampakkan raut mukanya.

"U-wa-a" Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa tercekat, ia sulit untuk berteriak. Tubuh Sasuke terjungkal karena perintah dari otak Sasuke untuk lari.

"Itai."

.

"Um...si-siapa?" Hinata memasang raut wajah innosen. Ia merangkak melihat siapa yang baru saja terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Tidak ada kata hantu dalam pikiran Hinata, karena Hinata memang belum mengerti apa itu hantu.

Kepala Sasuke menyepul dari ranjang Hinata, menampakkan raut wajah Sasuke yang kusut dengan rambut berantakan.

"Hinata kau mengangetkanku," ucap Sasuke setengah membentak. Tangannya mengelus belakang kepala yang tadi membentur lantai. Hinata yang merasa dibentak malah menggembungkan kedua pipinya (yang memang sudah gembul), Hinata terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan dua rambutan dikedua pipi gembulnya. Hinata juga memanyunkan bibirnya yang merah semerah darah, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Karena saat ini bibir Hinata terlihat pucat karena ia kehujanan saat pulang. Salahkan Hinata sendiri yang tidak menelepon salah satu keluarga agar dijemput ke sekolah.

"Kenapa Sasuke muncul dari kolong kasur?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, membuat tudung berbentuk kucing itu menutupi mata Hinata. Hinata menggerang kesal sesaat karena ulah baju tidurnya.

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin mengukur seberapa tinggi kasurmu." Jawaban yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Sasuke bahkan menyesali jawaban yang telah ia lontarkan. 'Baka' batin Sasuke.

"Oh." Hinata yang darisananya sangat polos atau bodoh, tidak ambil pusing dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke bisa di kamarku?" Ada nada tidak suka dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata. Jangan kaget dengan sikap Hinata yang seperti ini. Wajar kan jika anak yang masih berusia 8 tahun tidak rela jika miliknya diambil oleh orang lain. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang seakan menelanjanginya. Sasuke tak merespon tatapan Hinata dengan ekspresi berlebih, wajahnya tetap datar seperti ayahnya, Fugaku.

"Aku ngantuk dan aku tidur disini," ucap Sasuke santai. Ia bangun dari posisinya, menaiki ranjang Hinata dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

"Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar kak Neji. Kak neji kan sedang keluar dengan keluarga Uchi...eh, kenapa Sasuke tidak ikut?"

"Apa kau ingin aku dipenggal hidup-hidup oleh Neji?—aku sedang malas dan aku lelah." Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih terduduk di ranjang. Walaupun tertutupi oleh tudung berbentuk kucing yang kebesaran, Sasuke tetap bisa melihat mata sembab Hinata. Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, ia menyamakan posisinya seperti Hinata. Kemudian menatap mata Hinata.

"Kau, kenapa menangis?" Sasuke membuka tudung berbentuk kelinci milik Hinata. Memperlihatkan surai indigo Hinata yang berantakan, mata bulatnya yang sembab, pipi gembulnya yang merah, dan bibir mungil Hinata yang pucat.

"A-aku-"

"Apa kau baru pulang?"

"I-iy-"

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Kare-"

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"I-iy-"

"Katakan Hinata!" Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Meminta penjelasan dari mulutnya.

"Biarkan aku menjawab satu persatu," Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya, dan melepas pegangan tangan Sasuke di bahunya.

"Huft...baiklah. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku lupa kau tadi bertanya apa."

"HI-NA-TA (geram Sasuke—sabar Sasuke, sabar). Kenapa kau mengangis?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya. Sikap Hinata yang terlalu menggemaskan atau bahkan menjengkelkan sejenak meruntuhkan ingatan Sasuke(?)

"Anu...e-eto..begini bla...bla...bla...dan bla..." _*menurut author ini sangat-sangat tidak penting, intinya Hinata pulang ke rumah jam 7 malam, seharusnya ia pulang jam 3 sore. Ia pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena kehujanan* _Hinata bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa yang dialaminya. Sesekali tangan mungil itu meninju-ninju udara saat menceritakan temannya yang menjengkelkan. Hinata sangat antusias menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya hari ini. Memang bukan Hinata yang biasanya. Tapi apa salahnya bersikap berbeda dari biasanya. Toh seseorang pasti pernah merasa bosan dengan dirinya. Tapi semangat membara yang muncul dalam diri Hinata, tidak menular pada Sasuke yang kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di kayu penjaga pada ranjang Hinata. Berkali-kali ia membuka dan menutup matanya mendengar celoteh Hinata.

"Hinata sudah jam satu malam, apa kau tidak ngantuk?"

"Aku belum ngantuk. Sasuke jangan tidur dulu! Aku kan belum selesai bercerita." Hinata mengoyang-nggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang perlahan merosot hingga tubuhnya terbaring.

"SASUKE BANGUN! (teriak Hinata) Besok hari minggu jadi tidak apa-apa kan tidur malam?" Bukan sebuah pertanyaan tapi lebih ke pernyataan.

"Iya-iya aku bangun,"ucap Sasuke malas. 'Argg..anak ini! Lain kali aku tidur di sofa saja.' Batin Sasuke.

.

Hooaamm...

Sasuke tersenyum lebar saat melihat Hinata menguap lebar dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya kau tidur juga," gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke juga ikut terlelap. Mereka tidur satu ranjang dengan dua guling di tengah sebagai pembatas diantara mereka. Bukan Sasuke yang meletakkannya melainkan Hinata, dengan alasan ia tak mau terusik oleh tingkah Sasuke saat sedang tidur. Sasuke yang mendengar alasan Hinata merasa kesal. 'Padahal yang sering bergerak kesana-kemari saat sedang tidur itukan kau,' batin Sasuke. Tapi kenapa ia malah menyalahkan Sasuke? #oke itu bukan urusan kita.

.

**~ Bad luck ~**

**.**

Kicau burung yang saling bersautan mengusik telinga gadis bersurai indigo. Ia menggeliat pelan, membentangkan kedua tangannya, hingga tangannya (sedikit) menampar wajah Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Eng..."erang Sasuke, sembari melempar tangan mungil Hinata kesembarang arah.

"Eng..." erang Hinata. Tangan Hinata bergerak meraba-raba meja dalam keadaan mata masih terpejam. Pergerakannya terhenti saat ia menggapai apa yang ingin ia ambil. Ia mengangkat jam berbentuk kucing, membawanya lebih dekat. Mata Hinata terbuka (sebagian) menampakkan pupil mutiara khas keluarga Hyuuga.

"Jam enam lebih lima puluh lima," gumam Hinata. Ia mengembalikan jam itu ke tempat semula.

Hinata masih mengantuk, matanya berkedip-kedip layaknya seorang wanita bar yang mencari pelanggan. _#gampared *jelek amat pendiskripsiannya._ Ia menggeser tubuhnya pelan agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Menarik cuping Sasuke dengan jarinya. Kemudian berbicara disana.

"Sasuke sudah jam enam lebih lima puluh lima, apa kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke. Sepertinya Hinata belum bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya walaupun matanya (setengah) terbuka.

"Sekolah..hn, salah satu tempat yang kubenci. Karena eng..banyak gadis-gadis yang be-risik," Sasuke merancau di tengah tidurnya.

"Jika kau terlambat paman Fugaku pasti akan memenggalmu...prazz." Hinata menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini arah hadap Hinata berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

.

**Gregh**

**Tap...tap...tap...**

Secepat kilat Sasuke bangun dari ranjang, berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tak sampai lima menit Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aduh _(Sasuke menepuk dahinya). _Mana bajuku? Aku bisa terlambat ke sekolah." Sasuke mengobrak-abrik almari Hinata. Ia mengambil pakaian yang bermotip seperti pakaian seragamnya. Sasuke memakainya dengan susah payah. Hinata yang merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik akhirnya membangunkan tubuhnya dan duduk di atas ranjang.

"Sasuke, kau berisik sekali?" Hinata mengucek kedua matanya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku?" Sasuke berlari menuju pintu sambil memakai sepatu yang kekecilan di kakinya. Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Ini kan kamarku. Dan i-itu...Sasuke tung-" Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh suara pintu yang tertutup. Sasuke sama sekali tak mendengarkan apa yang hendak Hinata katakan.

.

**Blam**

Sasuke berlari dan berhenti di meja makan. Mengambil roti dan selainya dengan cekatan hingga membuat meja sedikit berantakan. Semua mata menatap Sasuke - _Fugaku, Hiashi, Mikoto, Hisura, Itachi, Neji._

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Hmpft...buahahahaha~"Semua orang tertawa melihat penampilan Sasuke. Tawa yang sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan sopan, baik, menjunjung tinggi, apalah, inilah, itulah _#nah lo author merancau tidak jelas._

.

_Tips tawa yang buruk:_

_Hiashi : hahaha...hahaha...*Hiashi tertawa sembari memukul-mukul meja, membuat meja (sedikit) bergetar sehingga menumpahkan air dalam gelas.*_

_Fugaku :hempt...hempt...*Harga diri yang tinggi membuat Fugaku menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, mengakibatkan wajahnya membiru. Dan tepar begitu saja di lantai. 'Kau sukses mempermalukan ayah, Sasuke!' Kalimat terakhir(?) sebelum Fugaku tepar.*_

_Hisura : hempt...hahaha...hempt...hahaha...* Ibu Hinata yang terkenal dengan sikap yang teramat sangat lemah lembut lebih memilih tertawa dengan menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Bukan karena alasan ia sudah terbiasa, tapi karena ia belum sikat gigi sedari tadi. Salahkan Hiashi yang sikat gigi lebih dari 5x sehari, yang secara tak langsung berdampak pada Hisura, orang yang terakhir mandi.*_

_Mikoto :haha..*Mikoto tertawa renyah, ia berlalu pergi dari tempat kejadian. Bukannya tidak tega melihat Sasuke ditertawakan, tapi ia mengambil handycam(?) untuk mengabadikan moment yang dianggapnya sangat langka.*_

_Itachi : Buahaha...hahaha...*Itachi tertawa dengan suara paling keras, berharap orang yang ada disana tidak mendengar suara kentutnya. 'Kalau masalah bau itu bisa diurus nanti,' batin Itachi. Jelas saja, setiap saat ia selalu dekat dengan keluarga Hyuuga entah itu Neji, Hiashi atau Hisura. Yang membuatnya harus menjaga nama baik(nya) Uchiha.*_

_Neji :Buahaha...*Neji tertawa dengan mulut terbuka lebar. 'Akhirnya aku punya kesempatan untuk membuka lebar-lebar mulutku. Jadi orang yang irit bicara memang menyusahkan,' batin Neji.*_

.

**Brak**

"HENTIKAN. Kalian kenapa?" Sasuke murka. Ia berdiri dan memukul meja makan. Semua yang melihat Sasuke berdiri malah menambah volume tawanya.

"Ayolah Sasuke apa kau masih tidur?" batin Itachi.

"Setan apa yang merasukimu, Baka?" batin Neji.

.

**Tap...tap...tap...**

Hinata berlari menyusul Sasuke ke ruang makan. Langkahnya terseok-seok karena baju tidur yang ia kenakan. Beberapa kali ia mengerang sebal karena ulah bajunya.

"SASUKE"

Sasuke yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Bentak Sasuke pada Hinata yang tidak bersalah. Ia melihat Hinata yang masih berdiri diambang pintu dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir dimanyunkan. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tangan mungil Hinata terangkat, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Sasuke.

"I-itukan baju sekolahku! Kenapa Sasuke memakainya? Na-nanti kan bisa robek hiks. I-itu juga hiks sepatu kesayanganku. –Sasuke jahat hiks, jika mau pinjam bilang dulu!"

"OMG, Sasuke. Kau tak salah dengar, kan? Pendengaranmu masih normal, kan?" batin Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, kepala Sasuke bergerak. Melihat apa yang salah pada dirinya.

Kemeja warna biru muda dengan rok kotak-kotak warna biru tua dan tak lupa sepatu girly dengan pita kecil nan imut menempel di sudutnya.

Pandangan Sasuke kabur. Semuanya berubah hitam dan ia pingsan.

'Sasuke' Kalimat terakhir(?) yang dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Sasuke.

.

.

Kecerobohanmu menjadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan dalam hidupmu.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kita rasakan, disaat masih ada Neji dan Itachi di dekatnya?

Tentu ini bukan awal yang baik bagi Sasuke, melainkan aib yang takkan terhapus pada dirinya.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Makasih udah mau nyempetin baca ato sekedar liat sekilas di penpik ane XD

S'moga kalian nggak kapok mampir...

Tinggakkan jejak (kaki) kalian~...

(\_/)

(")_(")


	2. Chapter 2

"_Uung.." Erangan pelan keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Tangan kirinya terangkat, memijat pelan pelipis kepala. Tangan kanan ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya. _

"_Sasuke." Panggil Hinata pelan. Tangan Hinata terangkat, hendak menolong Sasuke yang masih kesulitan untuk duduk. Tapi niat baiknya gagal karena tangan Itachi menahannya._

"_Dia bukan anak kecil, Hinata."_

"_Hn, aku bukan anak kecil, Hinata." _

_._

.

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**:...BAD LUCK...:**_  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Saia mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada dalam fic ini ;)**

**Hinata 8th, Sasuke 10th, Neji 10th, Itachi 12th (^^,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca XD**

.

Malam begitu pekat, bulan dan bintang pun tak nampak walau hanya sekedar memberi setitik sinarnya di bumi. Jalan yang biasanya ramai kini sepi tak berpenghuni. Hanya genangan-genangan air yang terlihat mendomonasi aspal yang berwarna senada dengan langit hari ini. Udara dingin nan lembab membuat sebagian insan lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah.

.

Dalam ruang yang didominasi oleh perabot-perabot berwarna kram, yang terbuat dari kayu. Ruangan yang dilengkapi dengan perapian. Terlihat empat anak tengah duduk di atas tikar berbentuk oval dengan hiasan bulu ditepi. Mereka duduk melingkari meja bundar.

.

Mereka tengah serius berkutat dengan bukunya masing-masing, terkecuali untuk gadis berpakaian serba lengkap di samping Sasuke. Hinata menghentikan sejenak aktivitas menulisnya, mengambil buku corat-coret miliknya yang tipis. Tangan mungil itu menggenggam ujung buku erat, menggerak-nggerakkannya hingga menimbulkan hembusan angin yang sejuk baginya. Wajahnya yang polos menampakkan kelegaan. Tapi hal ini tak berlaku untuk Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Sasuke menarik jaket agar lebih merapat, memberi kehangatan pada tubuhnya yang menggigil. Cukup lama ia bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini, kesabaran kan ada batasnya(?).

"Hinata hentikan tingkahmu! Hari ini udara sangat dingin." Ucap Sasuke, suaranya menggema di ruang yang sunyi itu.

Pupil onix bergerak hanya sekedar memandang Sasuke dan kemudian beralih pada bukunya.

"Apa kau tak lihat dia memakai baju musim salju, Girly?" Sindir Neji pada Sasuke.

"Cih. Diam kau sadako! Aku tak butuh jawabanmu." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

.

Sasuke menggeser pantatnya agar lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Kemudian tangan Sasuke bergerak pelan dari belakang punggung Hinata, dan dengan cepat ia menarik buku yang tengah digenggam oleh Hinata. Hinata yang merasa terganggu menarik kembali buku itu dari tangan Sasuke dan tentunya dengan raut wajah kesal Hinata

"Sasuke jahat! Aku kan panas~." Hinata berbicara sedikit membentak pada Sasuke.

"Aku kedinginan Hinata," ucap Sasuke dengan nada bak seorang ibu.

"Tapi aku kepanasan~"

"Lepas saja bajumu, baka!" Bentak Sasuke.

Air bening yang memenuhi mata Hinata hendak jatuh, dan itu membuat Sasuke tambah kesal.

"Cengeng! Kenapa kau selalu menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan menangis, hah?" Sasuke tak peduli pada tatapan membunuh Neji. Seketika itu Sasuke membereskan buku-bukunya dan blam..dengan keras ia menutup pintu ruangan.

.

Itachi berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Hinata. Mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Jangan menangis! Sasuke itu mudah kedinginan, jadi kau harus lebih sabar menghadapinya." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha memahami ucapan Itachi.

"A-aku mengerti." Seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah imut Hinata.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan hendak keluar ruangan. Langkahnya terhenti karena panggilan Neji.

"Hinata! Jika kau tidak ingin merasa panas, sebaiknya kau ganti baju musim saljumu itu." Ucap Neji sedikit terkekeh melihat penampilan Hinata.

"Iya Hinata, sekarang kan musim hujan bukan musim salju." Itachi menimpali.

"I-iya." Hinata pun lenyap dari pandangan Itachi dan Neji.

.

**~Bad Luck~**

.

Sasuke berjalan ke kamar Hinata, membanting pintunya keras hingga menimbulkan suara blam. Kemudian dengan kasar Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, memeluk guling, dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal bercorak kucing milik Hinata.

Sasuke tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Hinata mengikutinya. Hinata membuka pintu kamar dengan sangat pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengganggu indra pendengaran Sasuke. Kemudian dengan pelan juga ia merangkak ke atas ranjang.

"Sasuke aku minta maaf," ucap Hinata. Tangan mungil Hinata mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke. Tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Sudah terhitung sepuluh kali Hinata mengucapkan kalimat maaf pada Sasuke, tapi ia tak kunjung mendapat respon.

.

Hinata pun lebih memilih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, membuka perlahan syal, jaket, kemudian sweater dan kaos bermotif dot yang tengah ia pakai sehingga sekarang Hinata hanya memakai kaos dalam saja.

.

"Kenapa hening? Kemana perginya Hinata, apa dia marah? –Marah? Seharusnya aku kan yang marah? Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau Hinata marah? Arrggghhh.." Sasuke sedang berperang melawan pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk melihat Hinata. Layaknya film action, Sasuke bergerak dengan gerakan slowmotion), membuka selimutnya dan kemudian berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?" Walaupun samar, terlihat rona merah di pipi Sasuke.

"A-aku-aku hanya mengikuti saran Sasuke," ucap Hinata dengan tampang polos di sertai senyum imut yang menggemaskan.

"Sa-saran? Yang mana? Aku tak mungkin menyarankanmu untuk melakukan hal semacam ini!"

"Tadi Sasuke bilang –lepas saja bajumu, baka!" Hinata menirukan gaya bicara Sasuke.

"I-itu mak-maksudku..arggg Hi-na-ta,"

.

**Clek..**

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata, memasukkannya dalam selimut. Dan hanya menyisakan kepala Hinata.

"Ada apa, aniki?" Sasuke bertanya, saat mengetahui kepala Itachi menyepul dari pintu.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sekedar melihat apakah adikku berlaku baik pada perempuan, dan ternyata iya." Itachi tersenyum nakal pada Sasuke. Dan kemudian menutup pintu.

"Ih, apa-apan kau."

"Sa-Sasuke lepaskan pelukanmu. Ihh Sasuke," Sasuke melepas pelukannya pada Hinata. Dalam hati ia meruntuki tindakannya yang bodoh. 'Baka' batin Sasuke.

"Selamat tidur." Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya. Sasuke tidur berbekal rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Selamat tidur." Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya, tapi terhenti karena tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur sebelum memakai pakaianmu!"

"Ta-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapi"

"I-iya"

.

**~Bad Luck~**

.

Di sebuah ruang yang luas keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha berkumpul tanpa kehadiran si kecil Sasuke dan si kecil Hinata.

"Apa besok kau akan benar-benar pergi?" Tanya Hiazhi pada Fugaku yang tengah menyesap kopi buatan Mikoto.

"Iya, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Sampai seumur hidup pun aku tak akan merasa terbebani olehmu."

"Kau puitis juga Hiazhi. Lihat kau di tertawakan oleh istrimu." Fugaku terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hiazhi, tak biasanya sahabatnya berbicara seperti itu.

"Kau tak lupa dengan perjodohan yang telah kita sepakati kan?" Hiazhi menata Fugaku, dengan pandangan menelisik.

"Aku tak akan lupa."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Terimakasih untuk yang nyempetin repiu dan baca ;)

REVIEW


End file.
